Guardian Demon?
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Tsushima Yoshiko is a mortal who is supposed to have a guardian angel. But no angels are available. Instead, she gets a demon. How will things go between them?


"Hault. No demons are allowed only ange- oh, it's you."

"I have somewhere to be. Hurry up."

"Of course, Dia. Though, I wonder what the guardian angel society would want with you."

"I wonder the same thing." Dia tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go ahead in." The guard opened the gate to heaven.

Dia huffed at the guard and walked in. She was not in a good mood. She had no idea what she was being summoned for, but she hated it. She had things she could be doing instead.

Dia made her way to the building. She didn't care about all the angels watching her. She knew they would. It wasn't normal for a demon to be on angel land.

Dia knocked on the door. An angel opened it up. They led Dia inside and to the main room of the building. Waiting for her was the leader of the organization.

"Hello. I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." They spoke.

Dia nodded, "Yes. What do you need from me?"

"You see... we don't have a guardian angel available at the moment, but we have word a mortal really needs one. Would you substitute until we can get her one?" They asked.

"You're serious? You want me, a demon, to be a guardian angel to a mortal? Are you insane?" Dia stared at them with wide eyes.

They nodded, "Yes. You are very trustworthy, so I feel you could do this."

"What if I decline?" Dia asked.

"Then we fear the mortal may perish."

"In what way?" Dia was shocked to learn that death was imminent if no one helped the mortal.

"Self." The leader said.

"Oh, fine. I'll be her guardian angel..." Dia sighed and relented.

"Thank you."

Dia was lead to a room. There was portal that would take her to the mortal. Dia took one last look at the leader and then stepped through it.

She did not expect to step into a ritual. The mortal she was supposed to help screamed in fear. Dia looked down. She was standing in a summoning circle. A fake one, but still.

"P-please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" The mortal pleaded as they cowered from her.

Dia looked over the mortal. She was a young girl. She had long dark blue hair. Her violet eyes shown with fear. Dia took a step forward, out of the circle.

The girl was backed into a corner. She was shaking in fear. Dia wasn't sure how to calm the situation. She wasn't good at being very nice. That wasn't in her as a demon.

"Um... hi?" Dia said.

"L-leave me alone... please... I'm sorry..." The girl pleaded, "I didn't meant to summon anyone..."

"You, um... kind of summoned me... but, um, not with the circle?" Dia offered.

She walked closer to the girl. The girl got more afraid as Dia got closer. Dia was soon standing before her. They were extremely close.

"W-what do you want?" The girl asked, her voice shaking as much as she was.

"Well, you see... you're on the list to get a guardian angel, but, um, they didn't have one available so, they... they asked me to fill in until you get one." Dia tried her best to explain it, "So, I'm your guardian ang- um, demon, I guess."

"You aren't going to hurt me?" The girl asked.

Dia nodded, "I won't hurt you."

"What's your, um, name?" The girl asked.

"Diadossiah. Though, most just call me Dia." Dia said, "What's yours?"

"Y-Yohane..." The girl replied.

"I don't believe that. That's not a normal mortal name." Dia stated.

"Well... um, my... my name is Yoshiko... I just, like to call myself Yohane, I guess..." The girl sighed.

"Well, nice to meet you, Yoshiko. We'll be spending a lot of time together." Dia said.

"How long?" Yoshiko asked.

"About a month, of course, unless you want to keep me after an angel is ready." Dia chuckled, "Though I don't think anyone would want to keep a demon as their guardian."

"Y-yeah..." Yoshiko nodded.

"So, what's with the circle?" Dia asked as she glanced behind her.

"It's for a livestream. I like to act like I'm a fallen angel and... I pretend like I'll summon a demon..." Yoshiko mumbled.

"Well, I would be careful. Even if the circle might be a fake, that doesn't mean you can't still get a demon. Some like to show up just like this to kill." Dia warned.

"Oh... okay." Yoshiko said.

"Anyway, why don't we sit. I'd like to learn a bit more about you and why you need a guardian angel." Dia said.

"You don't know why I need one?" Yoshiko asked, "But, then..."

"They don't like telling because it sometimes will get out to other angels and things don't go well." Dia explained.

"Okay... I guess we can talk." Yoshiko agreed.

The two of them sat on Yoshiko's bed. Yoshiko was very nervously fiddling with her hands. She still wasn't completely comfortable being alone with a demon.

"So, um, how would you describe your life?" Dia asked.

"I guess it's just... hard... Nothing I do ever seems to be worth it. I'm constantly put down by others..." Yoshiko mumbled.

"I see. And, you're considering ending it?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko nodded. She didn't say anything. Dia thought about what she could do. She assumed she wasn't allowed to even suggest making a contract.

"Well, from now on, I guess I can pretend like I'm your friend. Maybe people will treat you better then?" Dia suggested.

"I guess..." Yoshiko sighed.

"Look, you have to work with me here. I'm supposed to keep you safe and well. I can't do that if you fight against everything I do." Dia said.

"I know... I just don't think you can help me." Yoshiko admitted.

"I would offer to make a contract to change it, but I don't think I'm allowed to." Dia said.

"I don't want a contract." Yoshiko stated.

"Because it comes with a price?" Dia guessed.

Yoshiko nodded, "Yeah."

"What if it didn't come with a price? Would you make a deal with a demon then?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko shrugged, "I don't know... I don't think contracts are a good idea... it's just that... you are still at their mercy."

"I suppose so." Dia nodded.

"So... you're going to be with me 24/7?" Yoshiko asked.

"Pretty much." Dia replied, "Sometimes I may leave you for a bit, but not for too long."

"Are you always going to look like... that?" Yoshiko wasn't sure how to ask the question.

"I can change to look like a mortal. That's how I'll be able to go around with you out in public." Dia replied.

"Okay..."

"So, it seems pretty dark out. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dia asked.

"I have a tough time sleeping, so I just tend to stay up." Yoshiko mumbled.

"You should try and sleep. I can see the bags under your eyes." Dia stated.

"Thanks for pointing them out." Yoshiko replied sarcastically.

"Is there anything that helps you fall asleep?" Dia asked as she crossed her arms.

Yoshiko shrugged. Dia sighed. This wasn't easy. She was hoping it would've been easy. She hated having to do work like this.

"I don't know what to tell you then. Just try and sleep." Dia said.

Yoshiko climbed into her bed. She wasn't sure what to do. She doubted she could sleep. Dia climbed in beside her. It was a little awkward. Dia transformed into her human form. Her wings were annoying. It was hard to share a bed with them on her back.

"Goodnight." Dia said.

"G-goodnight." Yoshiko replied.

Yoshiko turned and looked at Dia. Dia was lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Yoshiko hesitantly moved closer. Their bodies were now touching. Dia glanced over at Yoshiko for a moment, before returning to her original position. She didn't care if Yoshiko was touching her.

"Are you nicer than most demons?" Yoshiko whispered.

"Sweetie, there's no way for me to compare myself to other demons. They're too many different types." Dia replied.

"How old are you?" Yoshiko asked curiously.

"Let's just say I've been around since almost the beginning." Dia said.

"So that means you've seen a lot of stuff! Is it cool to watch the world grow?" Yoshiko's eyes sparkled with curiosity. This was her first time finding out true information about demons. She never trusted the online information.

"The world is a terrible place. It's covered in blood. That's how it grows. By bloodshed of those who fall behind." Dia said quietly.

"You've seen a lot of wars, huh?" Yoshiko guessed.

"I have. Over stupid things." Dia sighed, "Mortals never fight over meaningful things. They pretend that those don't exist and chase fantasies."

"Do you like mortals?" Yoshiko asked.

"Some I do, some I don't. Depends on their attitudes." Dia replied.

"Do you like me?" Yoshiko asked as she stared at Dia with big round eyes.

"I suppose." Dia responded.

"You're really warm..." Yoshiko mumbled as she curled up closer to Dia.

"Part of being a demon." Dia said.

Yoshiko didn't say anything more. Dia looked over at her to find that she had fallen asleep. Dia pulled the covers over her and then returned to staring at the ceiling.

"Just what on earth have I gotten myself into?" Dia whispered to herself.

**DIVIDER-- **

The next morning, they woke up to Yoshiko's alarm. Dia growled as she covered her ears. Yoshiko turned off her alarm.

"Why must you have something so annoying in your room?" Dia grumbled as she sat up.

"It's an alarm clock. It helps wake you up so you don't sleep in and miss school or work." Yoshiko replied.

"Tsk. Mortals are weird. Can't you use something less obnoxious?" Dia growled as she stood up.

"If it wasn't obnoxious then it wouldn't work so well." Yoshiko huffed.

"Then you should be better at time management." Dia replied.

"Do you know anything about how this world works?" Yoshiko sighed.

"Of course I do. I just don't understand all these weird inventions. I know how to behave in the world, just maybe not how to use things." Dia said.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower. Don't break anything." Yoshiko grabbed her school uniform.

"I'm not stupid. I won't break anything." Dia huffed.

"Sure..." Yoshiko wasn't in the mood to argue and left the room.

Dia sat back down on the bed. She sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't hard to tell that Yoshiko definitely had an obsession with demons. Dia stared out the window. She wasn't used to the brightness. The demon world was normally dim.

Yoshiko came back after a few minutes. She motioned for Dia to follow her out of the room. Dia sighed and did so. She wasn't really that enthused about having to follow Yoshiko around for a month. That wasn't something she felt she would enjoy very much.

"Your hair is wet." Dia stated.

"I don't tend to dry it. It takes too much time. I just let it dry naturally. It's better for your hair anyway." Yoshiko replied.

"Hmm..." Dia hummed.

"So... um, do you like, need to eat or something?" Yoshiko asked, "I don't really know how to cook much. I'm still learning."

"I don't need to eat. I can. It just won't do anything." Dia said.

"You won't gain or lose weight by not eating?" Yoshiko questioned.

"The way you're formed is the way you stay. Unless, you want to change it." Dia said.

"Oh... well, I'm gonna eat." Yoshiko said and made herself some toast.

Once she was done, they started walking to school.

"So... how is this going to work?" Yoshiko asked.

"Simple. Everyone thinks I've always been a student now." Dia said.

"You can do that?" Yoshiko stared at her in amazement.

Dia nodded, "It's actually one of the simpler things I can do."

"That means everyone will think you've always been my friend?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes. They'll believe that as well. Just know that won't stop anyone from acting like they always do. They'll think nothing of me being there." Dia warned.

"You'll protect me from anyone who tries to hurt me, right?" Yoshiko asked, her voice shaking a little.

"That's my job. I have to keep you safe." Dia replied.

"Um... does this mean that other angels could be here and I've just never realized?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Possibly." Dia said, "I can tell you if anyone else in the school has one. Or, you might find out yourself. If someone starts a fight with me, that might be the reason. After all, I'm a demon. I'm not supposed to be a guardian."

"If, for some reason, I did want you to stay after the month, would you?" Yoshiko hesitantly asked, "You seem very reluctant, so... I just thought you'd refuse even if I said I wanted it."

"I don't think I have the right to refuse. I'm contracted to do this. I can't get out of it." Dia replied.

"Has this ever happened before?" Yoshiko asked.

"I think once before. But, it went wrong. The demon... wasn't fit for the job." Dia tried not to say too much about it. She didn't want to scare Yoshiko.

"They killed the person?" Yoshiko guessed.

Dia nodded, "Yeah... and about half a town."

Yoshiko froze in place and stared at Dia with wide eyes. Dia pushed her forward. Yoshiko walked stiffly. She couldn't believe what Dia had told her. It felt so surreal.

"How come they aren't worried about you?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Because I've been around for a long time and never did something like that. I have a reputation." Dia said.

"Oh... um, have any angels ever..." Yoshiko trailed off, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Not like that. The demon lost control and snapped. The angels that have killed just got fed up with their mortal." Dia said.

"Would you... do that..." Yoshiko was scared now.

"I can't say. I don't know what the future will entail. I can tell it, somewhat, but not when it includes me in it." Dia said, "I'd like to think I wouldn't, but you never know."

"Oh..." Yoshiko wasn't happy about that response.

"Yoshiko, I know this is... strange, but I mean it when I say that I care. I do care about you. Not just because of the job." Dia said.

"Why do I need you? Why can't I just be left alone? What's so special that they don't want me to die?" Yoshiko asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know. I'm not an angel. I'm not aware of the reasoning." Dia said as she pulled Yoshiko closer to her as they continued walking.

"There's nothing special about me... I should've just died already..." Yoshiko mumbled.

"No. That's not true." Dia forced Yoshiko to stop walking and look at her, "There is something special about you."

"And what is that?" Yoshiko challenged, though her tone was very weak and fragile.

"I don't know how to put it into words... but, I can just feel something... I feel something about you. I don't often get that feeling. It normally means that they're important to my story in some way. And that tends to mean they're important to others' stories as well." Dia said.

"I don't believe you. Prove you feel something." Yoshiko demanded, though it came out as more like a plea.

"Fine." Dia replied.

She bent down so she was level with Yoshiko. Yoshiko gulped as she stared at her. Dia seemed very focused on her, but at the same time, not focused on her at all. After a few minutes, she pulled away. Yoshiko looked at her in confusion.

"I did my best to see your future. I felt a feeling a friendship, but it feels like it's from an angel, not a mortal. And then, I felt love. I can't tell who the love goes to, though..." Dia said.

"How do you see the future?" Yoshiko asked. She was very confused by the description Dia was giving her.

"I get emotions. I feel different emotions and I have to try and figure out what they mean. Very rarely can I see an actual image. Most images I do see are of the person's death." Dia explained.

"So... I'm gonna end up being friends with an angel?" Yoshiko asked.

"It seems like it. I wonder who it will be."

The two of them started walking again. They were almost at school. Suddenly, someone lunged at Dia and tackled her to the ground. Yoshiko yelped and watch them in fear.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Dia growled as she struggled beneath them.

"Demons don't belong here."

"Huh? Kanan?"

"What? How do you..."

"You're the apprentice of the Angel Society Leader." Dia stated, "I'm the leader of the Demon Society. So, I kindly suggest you get off of me."

Kanan jumped away. She gulped as she watched Dia. She knew she had messed up bad.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" Dia asked as she got to her feet.

"I... I just was around and I... I felt your aura..." Kanan mumbled, "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"I'll let it slid this once. It happens again, expect consequences." Dia huffed, "Now, I have somewhere to be."

"Why are you hanging out with a mortal?" Kanan asked as she looked at Yoshiko.

"I'm her substitute guardian angel." Dia replied, "I'll be with her for a month."

"That's... weird." Was all Kanan could say to that.

"I agree, but it's my job now." Dia said.

"Well... um, have fun? Sorry about attacking you..." Kanan said and then left them.

"That was certainly eventful, don't you agree?" Dia looked over at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko meekly nodded. That was definitely not what she had been expecting to see. She was just glad it didn't end up being a fight. Yoshiko wasn't sure if she would've lasted if they started fighting. She probably would've run away as fast as she could.

"Well, let's get going. The first class is going to start soon." Dia said.

"O-okay." Yoshiko agreed and quickly started walking again.

It didn't take long before they reached the school. Dia suddenly changed so she was in the school uniform. Yoshiko blinked at her, unsure if she was going crazy. She still was finding it hard to believe that she was hanging out with a demon.

"I have the same schedule as you do. Lead the way." Dia said.

"A-alright." Yoshiko gulped and started walking into the school.

As they walked through the halls, it became very apparent to Dia that Yoshiko was not liked at all. She was laughed at under their breathes. Some openly taunted her. A few knocked into her.

Dia was surprised at how many people there were that were having a go at Yoshiko. She had expected one or two. This felt like the entire school hated her.

"Hey, loser!" A kid jeered at her.

Yoshiko gulped and nervously turned to look at the girl who had called out. The girl smirked and started getting closer. Dia watched her with wary eyes. If she felt Yoshiko was in danger, she'd step in. She wanted to see if Yoshiko could handle this by herself first.

"Why're you still here? I thought I told you to kill yourself." The girl growled.

"Why would she listen to you?" Dia replied as she stood between the bully and Yoshiko.

Yoshiko clung to Dia's back. She was shaking in fear. She hated going to school. But, she got in trouble if she ditched. There was no way around going to school.

"Because I know what's right for her. A freak like her should die." The girl said.

"I don't think she qualifies as a freak. But, you do." Dia taunted.

"Why you-" The girl swung at Dia.

Dia easily caught her fist. The girl growled as she yanked her hand back. She glared at Dia. Dia met her glare with a steady, but unnerving look. The girl gulped slightly. She didn't like how Dia was staring her down.

"Why are you even friends with her? What good does she do for you?" The girl backed away.

"My choice of friends isn't something I need to tell you about." Dia replied as she crossed her arms.

"Watch your back. I'll get you for this!" The girl growled and then she stormed off.

"I doubt that." Dia whispered under her breath.

She turned around to face Yoshiko. Yoshiko looked up at her. She nervously glanced around the hall. A lot of students were staring at them. Most were surprised that Dia had stood up for Yoshiko.

"Come on. Let's get going." Dia tugged Yoshiko onward.

Yoshiko nodded and started leading the way again. She was silent for the most part. She just kept looking at Dia. Her expression wasn't readable.

"Um... thank you..." Yoshiko finally spoke as they reached the classroom.

"It's nothing. But, it wouldn't hurt if you tried to fight back yourself. Show them you aren't as weak as they think." Dia replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yoshiko frowned, "I am weak."

"I can teach you a few things." Dia said as she walked into the classroom.

Yoshiko followed after her. Her mind was spinning with thoughts about just what Dia could teach her. She wasn't sure how much she wanted Dia to teach her. Yoshiko didn't know how a lesson from a demon would turn out.

**DIVIDER-- **

Over time, Yoshiko grew to like Dia. She had always been very hesitant and nervous around her, even if she knew Dia wasn't going to hurt her. Yoshiko eventually got over her fear and started trying to get to know Dia better.

Dia developed a bit of protectiveness for Yoshiko. Before, she was only doing the protecting because she had to, but now she felt the want to. She wanted to keep Yoshiko safe for other reasons than this job.

Before the two of them knew it, however, a month had gone by. It was time for them to part ways. Dia and Yoshiko were waiting in her room for an angel to come. Yoshiko was nervous. She didn't know if she wanted the angel.

After a while of waiting, an angel finally came. Dia didn't recognize them at all. She was surprised. She knew most of the angels that did the guardian angel program.

"Hi. I'm here to take over for you. The boss thanks you for your help." The angel spoke to Dia.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon." Dia replied.

Yoshiko watched as they traded places. Dia was standing before the portal that had opened up to let the angel out. The angel was studying Yoshiko.

"W-wait!" Yoshiko suddenly called out.

"What?" The angel asked, "Aren't you glad to have an angel now?"

Yoshiko gulped, "Um... actually... I'm not."

The angel's eyes widened in surprise. They had not been expecting that at all. Dia was staring at Yoshiko, unsure what she wanted.

Yoshiko faced Dia, "You said I could keep you if I wanted, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Dia nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Are you crazy? You want to continue to have a demon as your guardian?" The angel did not take the news lightly.

"Yes, I do. I want Dia. Not you." Yoshiko confirmed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Demons shouldn't be guardians and I'm sure you'll find out why." The angel grumbled and then stormed into the portal.

Dia walked over to Yoshiko, "To think you used to be terrified of me and now... you want me to stay with you until you die. Times have definitely changed between us."

"You've been so nice to me... I just... I don't want to have to start all over... you get me... and I get you." Yoshiko mumbled as she stared at the ground.

"Well, I don't mind continuing this job." Dia said, "You're not that bad. I thought I'd be begging to be released from this job by now."

Yoshiko chuckled, "Did you now?"

"Come on. I walk in and the first thing I know about you is that you're performing a ritual. I was expecting you to be all over me to the point I wanted to kill you." Dia teased in reply.

"Okay, fair enough." Yoshiko said as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Say, you haven't asked any questions since that first night. Don't you have more?" Dia asked as she sat on the bed.

Yoshiko sat beside her, "Yeah, but I always just thought you'd be annoyed if I asked."

"I only get annoyed when snarky people ask. You know, the ones that assume you're making everything up. I hate them. But, when it's out of genuine curiosity, I have no problem answering questions." Dia explained.

"Well... um... I was wondering what happens if like and angel or demon tries to... date a mortal. Is that allowed?" Yoshiko asked, "I've heard of people seeing hybrids but... I don't know if those stories are true."

"It's acceptable to date and even marry a mortal, but kids are not allowed. The moment you have kids, both of you are wanted. And then the child is normally brought to hell for experiments." Dia explained.

"Oh... um, can... can demons or angels have kids themselves?" Yoshiko felt slightly embarrassed asking these questions.

"Angels can. Demons can not." Dia said. She didn't seem to have any reaction to the questions, much to Yoshiko's relief.

"What's the demon world like?" Yoshiko felt better asking that question instead.

"It's... dark and... I guess, kind of depressing. There's no fun and games down there. It's business only." Dia said, "The fun down there is when demons are executed for breaking the rules."

"You have rules?" Yoshiko repeated in surprise.

"Not many, but a few. Mainly about not killing off the human race. Some demons would if they could trust me." Dia said.

"Oh... um... do you need like anything? Or do you not have any needs at all?" Yoshiko asked.

"Some demons have one need. The need to drink blood. They have energy that depletes. Those are what mortals would call vampires. I don't know why they got the idea that they turn into bats..." Dia said.

"So... other supernatural creatures don't exist?" Yoshiko guessed.

"Some do. Mermaids, sirens, and I believe werewolves do as well. Or they might've gone extinct. I can't quite remember." Dia said.

"Are fairies people seeing angels?" Yoshiko asked.

"I think so." Dia nodded.

"That's interesting..." Yoshiko yawned, "I didn't think that people were mistaking creatures for one another..."

"Someone seems tired." Dia chuckled slightly.

"Cuddle?" Yoshiko held out her arms.

"What has the answer been every time you've asked before?" Dia asked.

"No..." Yoshiko pouted.

"Why do you want to cuddle anyway?" Dia asked.

"Because you're warm!" Yoshiko grumbled, "I want to be warm."

"Oh fine... one night we can cuddle." Dia just rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Yoshiko perked up at that statement. She hadn't thought her little tantrum would do anything.

Dia nodded. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Yoshiko to join her. Yoshiko smiled and did so. Dia sighed quietly as she opened her arms. Yoshiko quickly filled the gap with her body.

Dia looked down as Yoshiko snuggled into her body. Dia wrapped her arms around Yoshiko. She actually didn't hate this 'cuddling' thing as much as she thought she would. Dia wasn't sure exactly what it was and was too prideful to ask.

"You feel happy now?" Dia teased.

"Yeah... I like that you're warm..." Yoshiko mumbled, "Calming..."

"I see. So warmth helps you relax." Dia made a note in her head about that.

Yoshiko hummed in confirmation. She didn't last long before she fell asleep. Dia couldn't help but let a smile out. She gently nuzzled her head into Yoshiko's hair and closed her eyes. She quite liked this.

**DIVIDER-- **

Morning came before either were ready. Yoshiko grumbled as she turned off her alarm. At least it wasn't a school day. They could do as they pleased. Dia sat up and stretched.

"Um... anything you wanna do today?" Yoshiko asked.

"You still haven't shown me what a 'park' is yet." Dia said.

"Then I'll show you today." Yoshiko promised.

They got dressed and then Yoshiko had breakfast. Once she was done, they headed outside. Yoshiko led the way to the park.

"What exactly is its purpose?" Dia asked.

"It's a place where you can hang out and relax." Yoshiko replied.

"Oh." Dia was looking at something very intensely.

"What's up?" Yoshiko asked.

"Give me a minute." Dia started walking away.

Yoshiko hesitated, before she followed after her. She wasn't sure what was going on. Dia walked into a small forest by the park. Yoshiko guessed she sensed something.

"I thought I felt you. What are doing using magic so near mortals!?"

Yoshiko froze in place. She wasn't sure that she was supposed to be hearing this.

"S-sorry! I thought this was far enough..."

Yoshiko realized the second voice belonged to a certain angel she had met a long time ago. Yoshiko walked into the area where they were at. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to be here. She wanted to see this as well.

"You're still with this mortal? Hasn't it been a month?" Kanan was very confused.

"I'm permanently her guardian now." Dia replied.

"Oh... um... hi? Awkward reunion, huh?" Kanan chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what made you think this was far enough? You are right next to a park." Dia went back to her scolding.

"Look... I'm not that good at this, okay? My mentor is out on a mission and... I just wanted to improve before he got back. I'll go somewhere more desolate." Kanan really didn't want to get yelled at and potentially punished for this mishap.

"What does she mean by magic?" Yoshiko asked.

"Um... just like... the magic you would read about in books. We can use some forms of it in a sense." Kanan said.

"That sounds really cool." Yoshiko said.

"Ahem. I am trying to reprimand her here." Dia gave Yoshiko a warning glance.

"She said she's sorry." Yoshiko defended.

"That doesn't mean she gets off the hook." Dia growled.

"Come on. You're always so tough and everyone. Maybe being nice would help you for once." Yoshiko said.

"How so?" Dia rolled her eyes.

"She's gonna fear you and never go to you for help if you keep being mean to her. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that. Being nice and still acknowledging what was wrong will be better in the long run." Yoshiko explained.

"Mortals work differently than-"

"She's not wrong, you know. I feel she has a point." Kanan cut in.

"Fine... we shall try this being nice approach. If it fails, it's on you." Dia warned Yoshiko.

Yoshiko gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't know what Dia might do to punish her.

"So... can I go?" Kanan asked.

"No." Dia stated, "You're still getting punished for this."

Kanan sighed, "How?"

"Survive the rest of the day acting like a mortal." Dia replied, "I've heard you're not very good at that."

"How are you going to monitor me?" Kanan questioned.

"Simple. Yoshiko will be with you. You two can hang out together for the day." Dia said.

"Where will you be?" Yoshiko asked.

"I have an important meeting to attend." Dia replied.

**DIVIDER-- **

No matter what they tried, Dia wasn't going back on her decision. Kanan and Yoshiko were stuck together for the rest of the day. Neither really liked it. It was awkward.

"So... what do you do when you're bored?" Yoshiko asked.

"I like to fly around. But, that's not allowed now..." Kanan frowned.

"Well, she's not here." Yoshiko said.

Kanan looked at Yoshiko, "You think she won't know something's up?"

"Not if we can lie." Yoshiko replied.

"You do know she can easily tell if you're lying. This won't work." Kanan stated.

"Fine..." Yoshiko gave up.

"What do you do when you're bored?"

"I go to the arcade."

"Then let's go there."

**DIVIDER-- **

Most of the day went by well. Kanan had no issues with pretending to be a human. She and Yoshiko were having a lot of fun. It was almost time to meet Dia again. They were back where they had met this morning.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dia showed up. She eyed the two of them up, looking for signs that they had broken the rule. She couldn't find any, though. That honestly surprised her. She thought they would've ignored her rules since she wasn't there to keep tabs on them.

"What did you two do today?" Dia asked them.

"We went to the arcade and then took a walk on the beach." Yoshiko said.

"Well, I guess you finished your punishment. I better not have to do this again." Dia warned Kanan.

"You won't. I promise." Kanan offered nervously.

"Shall we head back?" Dia asked Yoshiko.

"Sure." Yoshiko nodded.

They said their goodbyes and then parted ways. Yoshiko didn't say anything. Dia was expecting her to talk all about what they had done. She had not been expecting to have any silence.

"Um... Dia? Do you remember when you read my future?" Yoshiko suddenly spoke.

"Yes. What about it?" Dia glanced over at her.

"Well... um, I think I know who the angel is I was supposed to be friends with." Yoshiko admitted.

"I see..." Dia said.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"I'm sure you'll run into her. Though, I guess occasionally hanging out together wouldn't hurt." Dia said.

"You should join us next time! I bet you'd have a lot of fun." Yoshiko said.

Dia chuckled at that, "Sure."

For the rest of the walk home, Yoshiko did talk about what her and Kanan had done. Dia listened to her. She didn't care that much, but seeing how excited it made Yoshiko made her not want to ignore her.

It wasn't long before they made it home. They went to the kitchen and worked on making something together. Dia had started teaching Yoshiko how to cook. Yoshiko's mother was barely ever around.

"Hey... um... can I tell you something?" Yoshiko asked quietly.

"Of course. What's up?" Dia gave Yoshiko her full attention. It wasn't often she asked to talk in such a hesitant manner.

"Um... I... I think I um... I love you." Yoshiko squeezed her eyes shut tight, unwilling to see Dia's reaction to the statement.

"You love me?"

Yoshiko nodded. She refused to open her eyes. She felt like she would see a disappointed look on Dia's face if she did.

Dia wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She didn't know what to do. Her feeling were all over the place now. She wasn't sure how she truly felt about Yoshiko anymore. Hearing her say that made her start questioning her own feelings.

Dia knew words wouldn't do much. She felt actions would be better in this circumstance. Dia hesitantly moved closer to Yoshiko. She could see Yoshiko tense up as she came closer.

Dia took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do. Even if she wasn't sure what she was feeling, she knew how she wanted to answer.

"I love you too." Dia whispered as she placed a gentle kiss onto Yoshiko's forehead.

Yoshiko hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up at Dia, "R-really?"

Dia nodded, "I think so."

Yoshiko started crying. She had convinced herself that she would be rejected. She hadn't had any hope that Dia would like her back. Yoshiko was so happy.

"Want a hug?" Dia offered as she held out her arms. She knew Yoshiko wasn't upset. She could tell it was from happiness.

Yoshiko nodded and ran into the embrace. Dia patted her on the head. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she needed to comfort her.

"Thank you... I'm so glad I got to meet you..." Yoshiko sniffled.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too." Dia responded.

"Does this mean you'd go out with me?" Yoshiko asked. She didn't know if she was going too fast.

"I'd love to."

"Then... we're dating?" Yoshiko couldn't believe any of this. She started to wonder if she was dreaming.

"If that's what you'd like. I don't mind at all." Dia replied.

Yoshiko smiled, "I'm happy you're mine."

"I'll be yours until you die."

"What happens after that? Where will I go?" Yoshiko wondered, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Probably you'll go to heaven. I doubt you qualify for hell." Dia said.

"Does that mean... I'd never see you again?" Yoshiko did not want that at all.

"No. I could visit you. That part of heaven is open to others. Of course, only to trustworthy others. But, I could easily come visit you." Dia reassured her.

"That's good." Yoshiko was relieved, "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either. I never imagined I'd actually like a mortal..."

"You can't tell me all mortals are bad."

"I know. I just don't tend to enjoy their company." Dia said.

"I'm special then, huh?" Yoshiko teased.

Dia rolled her eyes fondly, "I suppose you are."

"Say... can I ask one thing if you?" Yoshiko asked slyly.

"And what is that?" Dia gave her a suspicious look.

"Can you call me Yohane?"


End file.
